Known governors are generally analog in nature and utilize analog controllers that control potentiometers to control various functions of energy production devices, such as generators and reciprocating engines. For example, such governors are designed to control the speed of the generator/engine through the adjustment of one or more knobs or similar mechanical means. Generally these known analog governors have a separate knob for controlling each individual operational parameter of the generator or engine. As will be readily appreciated, however, controlling generator/engine parameters though knobs is generally imprecise, as a user cannot see the exact value that is being set for a given parameter.
In view of the above, there is a need for a governor that allows for the precise adjustment of various operational parameters utilizing a single button or a single set of controls. In addition, it is desirable to provide a governor having an display readout so that a user can see exactly the value of an operational parameter being set.